


The Building Rage

by DraconisWinters



Series: Time's Corruption [1]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hearing Voices, Possession, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Time didn’t know what was wrong him. The day had started off fine, nothing bad had woken him up, no monster attacks had occurred, but for some reason he was just feeling frustrated. Bitter. Angry. The others didn’t know, the others couldn’t know.





	The Building Rage

Time didn’t know what was wrong him. The day had started off fine, nothing bad had woken him up, no monster attacks had occurred, but for some reason he was just feeling frustrated. Bitter. Angry. The others didn’t know, the others couldn’t know. He didn’t want to scare them or anything. After all, he didn’t even know what made him feel this way, so even if the other heroes found out, they wouldn’t be able to help or fix anything, because Time didn’t know what the problem was in the first place.

“It would be easy you know. Just to kill them all and be free,” The mask whispered.

Time paused, eyes widening in terror. Why was it talking to him? Why was he talking? He couldn’t kill the others…well he could, but he wouldn’t kill the others and especially not because some ancient dark god wanted him to.

“Come on Link, it would be easy,” The Deity whispered.

“Just because it’s easy, doesn’t make it right,” Time hissed back.

Warriors, who was walking beside him, turned to Time in confusion, “Did you say something?”

Time forced a calm look on to his face saying, “Yeah, we should probably stop and make camp for the night.” Warriors nodded before signaling to the others to begin to settle down.

Time threw his bag down in exhaustion.

“Now that’s just rude.”

“Will you stop?” Time snapped in annoyance looking over at his bag which held the mask. There was a clang of metal nearby and Time turned around to see Wild starring at him with surprise and hurt written on his face.

“No Wild-it wasn’t you-,” Time began, but Wild had already left.

“Now, if you just kill them-,” Kishin whispered.

Time sat down with an exhausted sigh. Why couldn’t this day just be over already?

“Time, did you say something to Wild?”

Time let out a long sigh hearing Twilight’s question, “He overheard me talking to someone else Twi. It wasn’t meant for him.”

Twilight raised a brow skeptically, “You sure? Cause you two were the only people over here.”

Time had no response and he just looked down tiredly.

Twilight’s skepticism dropped and he asked, “Hey, is everything okay? You seem tense and stressed.”

“It’s fine Twi. I’m fine,” Time said.

“Are you sure about that?”

Twilight sighed, looking away so he didn’t see Time flinch when Kishin spoke. “Okay,” Twilight said, “If you say so. But if you need something we can help you, okay? Just don’t let yourself suffer in silence.”

As Twilight walked away, Kishin laughed, “Yeah, don’t let yourself suffer in silence. Again back to killing-,”

“No.”

“Ok, maybe later…”


End file.
